


Adventure Time In Ooo's University

by CNY



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Rescue, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNY/pseuds/CNY
Summary: How will 19 years old Finn Mertins tackle the University Life when the odds are totally against him. What will he do when he is double minded about his friendship and Love ... Do he see her as a friend or his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**I wanted something different so I thought University life would be great. As there is already much support to Bubbline, so this story does not contain any of Bubbline stuff, it’s rather about another ship which still has support but not much.**

**Before you start, I apologize for the uneven chapters. The chapters will vary in length. Hope you guys enjoy it. (^-^)**

**Chapter 1, The New Guy.**

**Bonnibel’s POV**

I heard someone calling…trying to wake me up, my eye lids still feeling heavy and eyes tightly closed. Again the voice came “Bonnie, wake up dear…you’re are getting late.” It was my mom trying to wake me up for the University. Suddenly I opened my eyes, It was 7:15 am. Ahhh, I’m getting late, the class is going to start at 8:00 am… so I hurried up, I took a bath, ate breakfast and my mom drove me to University…she kissed me on cheek “Mom!.... I’m not kid anymore.” I gave her a hug and she replied “Dear you’re always gonna be my sweet little Bonnibel.”

I rushed towards class, I heard someone calling me. “Bonnie wait for me.” It was Marceline, my best friend, funny thing she was also late. “Wait, let’s go together.. I don’t like to be punished alone.” She said with a chuckle. We reached class room, but as we expected we were asked why were we late…. We didn’t replied…. He kept us standing there…it was Prof. Petrikov our history teacher.. he is very nice but one thing he hates most is a late comer…. Well this may be my 2nd time getting late. I’m always at time, I was working on a project till mid-night that’s why I woke up late. And as for Marceline, she might have been practicing her bass late night or might’ve been some other reason.

Thank god today we both don’t have chemistry as first class. That’s because Ryan has calculus as first class today…. Funny thing we both don’t remember our time table as good as his…. We always try to avoid him cuz he is a bully and such an idiot….. today if we had the same class he would have been staring at us and flirting when teacher attention was somewhere else….. even though other boys also stare at us, but we don’t usually mind that cuz they have much better behavior then him. You can say he is like the top bully of University.

And now this was the best part, I heard someone running, suddenly the door open and a boy was standing in the door, he had ocean blue eyes, smooth golden hair and was wearing a grey T with a black denim jeans. Everyone’s eyes were on him…when Prof. Petrikov turned towards him LSP immediately took her phone and took his picture.

I found myself staring at him even though I didn’t notice…thank god he didn’t noticed it. Now as usual Mr. Petrikov asked who he was and other junk

“Hmm….you must be new here, I have never seen you before?” said Prof. Petrikov

“Yes Professor…. It’s my first day.” He said while trying to catch his breath

“And why are you late?” Giving him a look that it’s okay cuz it’s first day.

“I got a flat tire.” He said in apologizing tone

“Well as it’s your first day…so it’s okay but it shouldn’t happen again.”

“Okay Professor.”

“Now come in and have a seat…..you two, take your seats.” The boy took a seat that was beside our seats. We both took our seats. He was sitting next to me. Then again Professor’s attention was diverted towards him.

“Oh I totally forgot asking about who you are?.....okay son introduce yourself to the class.”

“My name is Finn Mertins….. Is this enough professor?” His voice was confident

“Yeah son, it’s enough for now.” He said with a chuckle.

“Okay class back to the lecture now…we don’t have much time left.”

Weird every girl except me and Marceline was staring at him. After the Bell rang….LSP immediately ran towards him and asked “You’re so hot Finn, will you be my boyfriend, I’m sure you were also waiting for me to ask this…hot boy.”

“Umm…sorry…I’m not interested…. I have to meet my brother”

“Wait your brother also studies here…. What’s his name, he must be also hot like you.” LSP asked, she was totally surprised

“I’m sorry I don’t have much time….later.” he said and rushed out of the room.

After he was gone girls said thing like “OH…he is so handsome.” “I want him to be my boyfriend.” etc.

Marceline and me headed towards our next class ….it was anatomy. It’s Marcy’s favorite class.

**Chapter 2, What! Jake’s Brother**

**Marceline’s POV**

Ohh…I hate when girls do that, it’s just an ordinary boy….no need to get all crazy. Well it’s good we both don’t do such things. I love anatomy…Prof. Kendra is our teacher…she is very nice tough. Best of all she don’t minds if anyone gets late. But we don’t try to get advantage of her good nature. This class went by good…..well it always does when Ryan is not around…I hate hat stupid guy…he is pervy.

Btw, the new guy looks cool….he seems well-off. I think he is nice, weird even though he was sitting next to Bonnie, but he didn’t even glance her once….. She is most beautiful and perfect girl in the college but still not even a single glance.

The next two classes also went by, now we were free for next hour. “Bonnie hurry…. We don’t have much time, I’m already feeling hungry.”

“Okay lets go.” She said.

We both went towards the cafeteria, Jake and Lady were sitting there….Lady is Jake girlfriend…. Her name is not lady…but Jake likes to call her Lady…. Her name Raicoria. She is Korean…But she doesn’t seems like one. Me, Bonnie, Marshal, Jake and Lady are best friends. Jake and Lady are seniors this is their last year. We both took seats.

“Hmm…another seat…Is this reserved for someone….cuz we don’t like someone else sitting with us.” I asked

“Yeah…It’s reserved for someone.” He replied

“So Lady…are your parents cool about your relation with Jake?” Bonnie asked

“Yeah…they don’t mind unless…the boy is just a jerk.”

We were talking to each other…and someone grab the chair to sit….Jake instantly looked towards the guy.

“Guys this is my brother.” He said

As Jake said we turned around to see him and to our surprise he was the new guy. So the new guy is Jake’s brother.

**Bonnibel’s POV**

What, this guy is Jake’s brother…. Well it means one new guy in our group. He was sitting beside Jake. And yes as the table was round so he was also next to me.

“Jake….sorry for being late…I don’t know the directions here.”

“It’s okay bro, you will get used to all this in no time.”

“Finn, you already know me and Raicoria, these two are Bonnibel and Marceline. This is our group, welcome bro.”

“Nice to meet you Bonnibel and Marceline.”

Wow he is such a gentleman….”Nice to meet you too.” We both replied.

“So you’re the new guy…who was late along with us, morning first class.” I asked

“Yeah.” He replied

He mostly talked to Jake and Raicoria. While I was again staring at him, Marceline noticed it.

“Bonnie, you here.” She said. “Oh…sorry..yeah.” I replied bit nervous.

They both were talking about where is Finn gonna stay today, as he got a flat tire and his car was miles away from the college. Jake Confessed him that he should stay with him for today but he denied.

“No Jake I need a few things from my room… I also need to change the tires.”

“So how are you exactly gonna get to your room?” Jake asked

“I don’t know man.”

Suddenly Marceline said “I can help…..I can give you lift and you can use my spear tire.”

“No Marceline…I don’t want to waste your time.” He replied

“Dude it’s okay…I have much time…..Oh Bonnie I forgot I also have to drive you to your home, is it okay if I take some of your time?”

“No prob.”

“So is it your 2nd year?” I asked

“Yeah….what about you two?”

“Same.”

“Cool” he said

After some time Finn ordered some hamburgers for all. Me and Marcy hesitantly took ours ..as he was new and already so smooth and nice.

The bell ranged.

“Do you guys know where Advance Trigonometry class is?”

“I also have same class now…you can come with me.” I said

“Thanks.”

We both continue to walk towards the class…there was silence between us so I asked

“Do you like the institute?”

“Yeah it’s good..nice building, nice people , nice staff.”

As we both were walking towards the class…girls were taking his pictures….and then LSP came and she began shouting on us. “Bonnie What are you doing, taking away my boyfriend.” She shouted.. “What!.... he is not my boyfriend, I was just guiding him towards the next class.” I said, totally annoyed with her. “Don’t lie to me…and well you know it very well that most of the boys here are crushing on you…you can have all of the boys Bonnie but not him…he is MINE..MINE, YOU HEARD WITCH, HE IS MINE!”

I was totally annoyed with I wanted to slap her but I didn’t, I just stayed silent. “Slow down girl…. I told you I’m not interested and would never be. So please don’t try to waste my time again.” He said, but not in a harsh tone … his tone was rather calm.

“You witch you took him too.” She shouted.

“Don’t you ever call me that again.” I said threatening her

Then we just ignored her and went headed towards the class. “She is nuts.” Said Finn

“I’m sorry about that… she is always like this…she thinks whatever she like is her’s.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry, you are not the one who did that…. you are really nice.”

His statement made me blush…this time he saw me blushing...but he didn’t say anything.

**Finn’s POV**

Bonnie seems really nice tough…different than other girls here, she doesn’t stare at me like them cuz if feels awkward. She must really like Pink color… damn she dyed her hair pink…well it really looks nice with her. I like the open attitude of Marceline...she is like a bro. As soon as I entered class a guy stepped towards me and Bonnie….I can tell from his looks that he is not nice. He ignored me and stopped in front of Bonnie …trying to flirt with her. “I will teach sweet Bonnie some Trigonometry or even Anatomy if you like … at home.” He said in a seductive tone emphasizing “at home”…. he moved his hand towards her to touch her on the neck…while she tried to get away…. I rushed towards him hold his hand. “Don’t even think of it.” I said in a harsh tone… “Oh… freshmeat trying to be men here.” He said while chuckling. I stood between her and him. “You will regret doing this, freshmeat.” he said trying to threaten me… “Oh we will see.” I tried to be chill.

“Ouch! man you can let go of my hand now…..you must really like me.” He said trying to annoy me. But I just simply let go of his hand he took his seat and we both took seats next to each other. Again, everyone was staring at me. The teacher came and as other asked my name and then started the lecture. After the class ended boys and girls surrounded me saying things like “That was so cool man.” “He is so handsome.” etc.

I tried to get away from the crowd and Bonnie did the same…. people were surrounded her too cuz they thought she was my girlfriend cuz I tried to protect her.... they can be weird tough.

as we got out of the class I asked her “Who is that jerk.”

“Oh, he is Ryan... he always tries to bully everyone.... me and Marcy always try to avoid him.”

“hmm…. okay what classes you got next?” I asked not trying to bother her much

“Hydraulics and arts…. what about you?”

“Hmm… I think…. English and Anatomy…. well I think we will meet when today’s schedule end.” I said

“Yeah we will.” she said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face.

after English class ended, I rushed towards my last class which was Anatomy. I sat next to a guy… he was tall like me, he had black hair, was wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans.

“Hi.” I said... he instantly looked towards me and said “Hi I’m Marshal…. never seen you before?”

“I’m Finn, yeah It’s my first day.” I said while rubbing the back of my head.

suddenly the teacher came, a female teacher, she was young and quite enthusiastic. And she also asked me to introduce myself to the class which I did… man I’m tired of introducing myself to everyone. After the class was over me and Marshal talked a little, he was cool and friendly….as we were walking through the corridor, we saw Bonnie and Marcy, Bonnie was waving at me. He looked surprised... he asked “Do you know her?” “Yeah I just met her today.” I said “Man, she never waved at any boy before.” he said still surprised. Then I gestured my hand that give us just 5 minutes, they both were standing there talking.

“Can you tell me about them…. I mean I don’t know anyone here.” I asked trying to make it as less weird as possible.

“Dude, those girls are most famous girls here, The girl with Pink hair is Bonnibel Davis, she is the smartest in the college, she is kind and very nice but her temper can be a powerful force once provoked, her proficiency in science and other languages is testament to her high intelligence, which is at the peak!…. She’s perfect as they say, her intelligence and beautiful look attracted many guys, but alas! Everyone one of them failed to seek her attention.” he said

“And what about that black hair girl.” I asked

“Oh she is Marceline, she is a very good musician, people call her the vampire queen because of her charms and personality, she is very cool, but she is open only towards her best friends which in case are Bonnie , Jake and Raicoria and me…and also I’m her boyfriend…..do you want me to tell about Jake and Raicoria.”

“Nahh man, Jake is my brother and Raicoria is his girlfriend.” I said

I took him by surprise “Man you are Jake’s brother…that’s so cool.” he exclaimed.

“Okay dude I’m getting late, I will see you tomorrow.” I said and goodbye to him.

“Okay man tomorrow.” he said while waving his hand.

I walked towards the girls… they were whispering about something.

“Hmm....making new friends.” Marcy asked

“I guess.”

“Hmm…Marshal is your boyfriend?…..He is really cool tough” I asked

“Yeah he is my boyfriend.” She said, turning a little red

“Okay you ready to go.” she asked.

“Wait you are holding an axe?” I asked

“Haha!.... dude it’s my bass, look… I like the design of axe.”

“Cool.” I said

we reached her car, the interior smell nice. I took the back seat.

**Bonnibel’s POV**

As we three were travelling in the car, there was silence between us….so to break the ice Finn said, I don’t know whether he was making fun of me or was curious “Bonnibel, you must really like pink.”

So I asked “You said that because my hair are pink?”

“Yup I mean your hair are dyed pink and you are dressed pink.” He said calmly

“I bet her other hair are also pink.” Marceline said, laughing hysterically. It made me mad and I was blushing beet red. “Marceline” I said being pretty annoyed Finn just looked away. I said “Finn, I’ve not dyed my hair, I was born with pink hair, though my dad has black hair and my mother is red head, It’s my hair’s natural color….and yes I like pink color”

“You look pretty good with pink hair though….. makes you very unique.” He said, I thought dude he is so confident and smooth.

“T-Thank you.” I said while again blushing but I didn’t face towards him so that he won’t notice it.

After some time, we arrived at the parking, there was a white car with red and black stripes parked over there…. It looked very sporty, cool and expensive. And soon my brain worked yeah, he is the brother of one of the richest boy of the college.

As soon as Marceline saw the car she shrieked in excitement. ” Dude Lamborghini Huracan, this is so cool … you do have a good taste.”

“Thanks…but it’s of no use until I get a new set of tires for it.” He said.

After some time, we were finished installing the spare tire Marcy Had. “Thanks for the tire Marcy I will return it tomorrow.” He said while waving goodbye at us. “No prob dude.” Marcy said.

He left and we also left, while in car Marcy was looking at me mischievously. I said “What?” and she replied while a huge grin covering her face “You are totally crushing on him…you were blushing beet red when he admired your hair.”

This ticked me and I said in my defense “No I don’t like, Aghh! we are just friend…how can I like him, it’s only been few hours.” And she said “So it means you will like him in future, maybe tomorrow.” She said while chuckling. And I shouted “Marceline!”

“Dude it’s not wrong to like someone … Marshal is my boyfriend does anyone say that it’s wrong.” She tried to explain but I just look away I was pissed off. She dropped me in front of my home and waved at me. “Goodbye Bonnie. See ya tomorrow.” I also waved at her and then entered my house.

I went to my room…Marcy’s statement was buzzing in my mind… It’s just that I haven’t seen someone so different before…. Finn is so different than other boys… He is charming, calm, nice, mature, caring and there is a different sort of air around him. I never felt so different around someone before…. I don’t know what I’m feeling…Is it that I L-Like….no it can’t be that… we just met today…. I think I’m exhausted I just need some rest …... But I have to admit that he is handsome and cute…. Dahh! … why would girls faint on him anyway. After some time, I drifted into my dreamworld.

**Chapter 3, The Next Day**

**Finn’s POV**

Thank god I’ve changed the tires or else late again…. Bonnie told me Prof. Petrikov will tolerate anything but late comers…. I hurried cuz today first class was again history class and don’t want to create bad image of myself. First four classes went by tough me and Ryan had first class together… on thing is for sure I don’t like that guy. I was heading straight for the cafeteria, then I saw Marceline, she waved at me, but Bonnie wasn’t with her.

“Sup Marce.” I asked, “Oh just heading towards cafeteria, and you?” she asked while text messaging. “Uhh same… hey where is Bonnibel?” I asked

“She must be on her was heading to cafeteria…” she replied.

As soon as we reached the corridor, we saw a crowd, I was curious what was happening so I went to see… as soon as I reached the crowd I heard a girl shouting “DON’T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!” it was a familiar voice a very familiar voice… my heart skipped a beat

I pushed the crowd and found my way to girl, It was Bonnibel, and there was Ryan in front of her and two other guys, it was Ryan’s gang. Ryan tried to touch her on the back of her neck but she suddenly punched him on the face and then kicked him in guts…wow that’s new… never saw a girl doing that.

Then to my saddest, Ryan moved towards her and punched her on her face, he punched her so hard the her head collided with the wall, the wall against which Bonnie was leaning, Marcy was also with me, Bonnie was lying cold on the ground, unconscious…”Marcy stay here … I have to take care of this jerk.” I said she nodded, I rushed towards that stupid guy, I gripped him by his arm but one of his gang members punched me in the face… I stood up again and then rushed towards the one who punched me… I jumped towards him and punched him right on his cheek knocking him down cold. Well one down two to go, they both rushed towards me the other guy tried to punch me but I gripped his arm, gave him a kick in his guts and one elbow on his face, then I just threw him and he collided with the wall, unable to move.

Now it was that jerk’s turn, he really pissed me off…. He ran towards me trying to give me a flying punch but I dodged him easily again he tried to kick but dodged it again, once again trying to punch me but instead of dodging this time I gripped him arm, gave him a solid elbow on the face, and laid him on the ground and then punched him so much that his whole face was bruised and he was unable to do anything, though he was mumbling “please stop.” And then I felt pity, URGHH! Why do I feel that, I stopped and gave him a dead eye and said “Don’t ever even try to look at her again…understand!”

He just closed his eyes, I loosen my fist and went towards Bonnie who was unconscious…. I pated her by her cheeks “Bonnibel wake up, wake up.” I said but I didn’t get any response, all the students were staring at me like I was an alien. Thank god she was breathing, she was just knocked out, I pated her again but still no response. “Marcy come here.” I called her. “Where is the Doctor’s room….can you guide me?” I asked “Okay” she replied in hurry still not able to believe what just happened… when I tried to move close to Bonnie, they were all staring me.

It was becoming weird…so I said “Don’t you guys have something good to do… leave.” I gave them a dead eye, they cleared the way and left, though some girls were still there, they were whispering and trying to make a video I gave them a dead eye but they didn’t care…so I just ignore them and went towards Bonnibel, I picked her up and told Marceline to show me the way. I was following her while carrying Bonnie in my arms. Well, Marshal was right, her temper is a power force once provoked, the way she punched him and kicked him was cool…. I never saw any girl dare to do that for her defense.

We reached the doc’s room, I laid her on the bed…. The doctor asked what happened, I told her that someone punched her, then the doc’s started her work after sometime she came towards us and with a smile said “Oh, she is just unconscious, she is okay… she just needs some rest.” And I replied “Doctor we have some classes to attend we will be back after the classes are over.” But Marcy said “Hmm…. Finn I’m sorry but I won’t be able to come and see her… I will leave after this class, I’ve some urgent work to do at home…..sorry Bonnie she said and kissed her on forehead.” Wow they really are best friends.

I left the Doctor’s room and went towards the class, it was arts class, me and Marshal were together, he asked me what happened earlier I explained it to him. He also saw the video he told me that I was really awesome out there but I ignored it, Man the video was viral throughout the school by the name “Finn saved Bonnibel Davis.”

What they really think she is my girlfriend, I only met her yesterday and this is my 2nd day. What’s their problem?. I felt pissed off after seeing that video. “Wow dude, you really are something… you made her your girlfriend on your first day…. That’s unbelievable.” He said, I said “Dude we are just friends, nothing like that happened.” Again he said “Dude you’re really lucky to have her attention…. She is perfect in every way.” I sighed and covered my face. The class was over and after the last two classes I went to the cafeteria and picked up something to eat for myself and picked up apple juice, fries and a hamburger for her…. I didn’t ate now cuz I thought she might feel weird eating alone. I reached the Doc’s room, she had plugged earphones in her ears, she was using her cellphone, probably watching the video. She jumped in the bed as I called her ” Bonnibel.” She said “you scared me Finn.” I replied “O-Oh sorry…so how are you feeling.”

“I’m good” she said

“Finn I’m sorry that you put yourself in trouble for me… you really are a very good friend.” She said in apologizing manner. “What are friends for.” I said “Thanks Finn” she said, I gestured it was my duty. “You haven’t eaten, here have some lunch.” She hesitantly picked up the food and then asked “Finn, where is Marcy?”

“She had some urgent work to do so why she left.” I answered

“Oh I remember she told me.” She said. After finishing lunch we went out of the University, I asked her “So how are you gonna go home… I mean Marcy left earlier.”

“I think I will call mom to pick me up.” She replied “I can drop you to your home, I’m free.” I offered her. “Finn, thank you but I don’t want to waste your time.” She said

“I have nothing to do I’m free…I can drop you to home.” I said…

We quickly went to towards the car again she said “Thanks Finn for everything.”

“Please don’t mention it.” I said, I can see her face turning beet red…. She is cute but even cuter like that. We reached her home it was a nice house, fairly big… she belongs to a well off family I thought.

**Bonnibel’s POV**

I stepped out of the car and he said “Okay by Bonnibel.” He said but I interrupted “Wait, Finn aren’t you gonna come in, please.”

“B-But I need…” I cut him off “You said, you were free, so please come in.” He parked in front of my home and went inside, I greeted my Parents “Good afternoon mom and dad, I’m back.” My parents replied “Good after noon dear.” Then he greeted my parents, and I said “This is Finn, he is new here, he is my friend.”

“Hi Mr and Mrs. Davis, nice to meet you.” he said “Nice to meet you too son” my parents replied, we talked a little after some time Finn said “It was nice of you for calling me in, but I need to go to home now, it’s getting late.”

He left the house and said goodbye to us. After he left my parents took me by surprise, “Bonnibel your boyfriend was very nice, he is handsome and cute.” My mom said and then my dad added “Yeah he was a very good kid, I like him too.”

“Mom, he is not my boyfriend, we are just friends, we just met yesterday.” I replied then my mom said “Sweetie, Haha!...we ae just messing with you…but we do like him. ”She winked and them mom and dad both laughed, I just left them and went to my room.

Why do everyone consider us as B.F and G.F…it’s not funny, Ughhhhh! ….. I’m tired and my head hearts… that stupid Ryan good for nothing…. Well he won’t dare to disturb me after what Finn did to him.

**Chapter 4, After Three Months**

**Author’s POV**

Three months passed, the college had been good for Finn …. Finn, Bonnie, Marcy and Marshal are best friends… Jake and lady have completed their fourth year…. So they left the college…. Ryan had not even dared to look at Bonnie after what Finn did to him, tough he pulled out pranks on Finn, But Finn didn’t mind until one day he took away his cloths when he was swimming, due to which Finn walked in his shorts in front of all students… tough girls were melting over him. Luckily, he met Marshal on the way, and asked him to lend him some cloths.

“Dude you really are a chick magnet… look at them…they are melting over you.” He said while chuckling…. “Uhhh…they are acting weird…I’m just an ordinary guy…… anyway thanks for the cloths Marshal.” Finn said. “I need to teach that jerk a lesson…. so he might not dare to do this again.” He said. “Do you need my help?” Marshal asked “Nahh man, but you can come and spectate if you want.” Finn replied

“Why not dude.” Marshal said with a smile

Finn and Marshal went after him…to kick his but… but to their surprise he was lying unconscious on the stair, his head was bleeding. They hurried towards him…Finn checked his heart beat… it was abrupt… Finn looked at Marshal…with a gestured look. And Marshal nodded. “Dude we need to get him to Doc’s room quick.” Finn said. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder and ran towards the doc’s room. The doctor took some instant checks…and then called the ambulance to take him to the hospital… his condition was not good…. “Son, his condition is not good, we need to get him to the hospital, fast.” The doctor said…”Marshal go get my car… I will carry him.” Finn said and Marshal nodded.

The doctor was surprised by the good nature of the boy, even though he hated him …but in time of need she didn’t saw any of that instead pity and care… like a big brother would have.

Marshal brought the car and Finn laid him on the back seat, Finn drove to the hospital.

7 days passed…. Me and Marshal visited him… he was now awake…. Before entering the room …the doc met him and said “Thank god, you brought him here in time or else he would have not been here with us.” As they entered the room, they saw Ryan and his parents. Seeing that a smile plastered on Finn’s face and he went towards him. “Good morning Ryan’s mom and dad.”.… they both greeted them, then they both walked towards Ryan and Finn asked “How are you feeling dude?” his eyes watered and he said “Good…thanks for everything… I have been so bad to you but you still saved my life…even I didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry Finn…...I have been a jerk to you.”

“It’s okay dude, even though you maybe a jerk but there is also a good person inside you…you just need to find him.” Finn said while holding his hand and then he asked “Can we be friends?” “We are friends dude… I’m glad that you realized it.” Finn said and then Ryan said while sobbing “Thanks for everything Finn.” Finn gave him a smile and said “Call me whenever you need my help.”

“How can we ever repay you son.” His dad spoke and then Finn said “You don’t need to repay me sir, it’s my job to help my bros when they need help.” Ryan’s father hugged them both

And then they left, Finn drove Marshal to his home, to his surprise he saw that he was from a well off family too, Finn saw a Metallic grey Nissan GTR R35 2019.“ Dude that GTR is your?” He asked “Yeah I bought it about 7 months ago.” Marshal replied “Dude that’s so sick…. You do have a good taste.” Finn said

“It’s also tuned up…. 1050 bhp, 890 N m of torque.” Marshal said trying to tease him, but to his surprise he didn’t reacted like that “Wow man that’s so rad…okay see ya later Marshal.” Finn left Marshal and then went to his home, it was a new home we which he bought recently, he was tired of living in a hostel so he thought buying a new home would be better…. It was a medium sized home… but the finishing of the house was flawless…. It had everything one can desire.

**Chapter 5, She Loves Him**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Bonnibel’s POV**

Luckily, my house is on the route which Finn uses to reach University. Yeah I realized that I love him, I’ve a crush on him, a strong crush, every time I’m around him feel safe and happy, as I said earlier he had a different sort of air around him… he is nice to everyone and so caring…. And yes he is very handsome… no wonder why he is a chick magnet. I hate it when girls try to get near him… ughh! not jealousy but…ughh! never mind

Today as I prepared myself earlier… I went out and I was standing near our house’s main gate watering the plants…. I heard a car’s honk, a very familiar honk and then a voice called “Hi Bonnie.” It was Finn, he parked the car near our house and came towards me “Hmm, watering plants.” He said while looking at the flowers, “Yeah… I woke up a bit earlier today, so now I’m just waiting for my mom to drop me to the college.” I replied, ughh! Not again I was blushing again. I hope he didn’t notice it.

“How about you come with me?” he offered…. Wow, he is asking me to go with him, today is my lucky day “I-I need to ask my mom first.” I said

“Hhaha!....okay then.” He said. I went inside and asked my mom “Mom Finn is outside, he is asking me to go with him to the college.” I said “Honey, you can go with him, it’s okay.” I smiled and gave a kiss to my mom, I waved goodbye and then left for the college with Finn, again I was blushing, Finn did noticed this time, but as always, he ignored it so that I wont feel uncomfortable. “So how is Ryan now… I heared he apologized to you for being a jerk to you?” I asked “He is okay.... he just messed up he need some time to find the inner good guy.” He said.

“Finn, I’ve never seen your parents.” I asked, I don’t know where did that came from but I asked, I looked at him, he looked somewhat sad then he said “They died when me and Jake were just kids, I being 4 years old and Jake being 7 years old.”

“I’m sorry Finn.” I said, feeling embarrassed “It’s okay, at least I have a good friend to share my feelings with.” He said with a smile making me blush again but beet red this time, this time he chuckled. “After our parents died, Our uncle took all of our belongings and he disappeared…. I’ve never seen him but Jake had…. we were orphans, one day we were roaming on streets, ringing bells asking for some food and pennies, to our luck a man who was in his thirties invited us in, we had dinner together and then he asked us to sleep in his house for the night…sadly the couple didn’t had children of their own so they decided they would adopt us…. Soon we fell like it was our home and we started calling them mom and dad…. Though the home was little and they were not well off but still their hearts were big. To us he was our dad, his name was Joshua and mom’s name was Margret…they loved us as their own children. But to our saddest Dad died in while he was sent at some mission in the forest and after 2 years mom died too. I was thirteen and Jake was 16, mom made me and Jake as the sole inheritors of all their property and wealth, at that time it was about 5000$ including the house…. I was always interested in computer in tech, so I started programing… as soon as we got internet, I started searching the new trends in technology and I found a perfect trend ETHERIUM MINING…. At first I made 20 dollars in just 10 minutes it made me very happy but the other day I lost 100 dollars…. I was afraid Jake would be mad at me but to my surprise he pushed me more into it and he also started learning it, soon as I gained experience, I started to make 100$ dollars a day and some time lose 200 dollars a day, soon we started to make 500 dollars and from their our good day began… we made about 11000$ in a month…me and Jake were surprised and now we make about 1500 to 2000 bucks a day.” He stopped…but no pride in his eyes, then his face was again covered with sadness ”I just wished that Mom and Dad were here to see this... we wanted to support them as they supported us when we were helpless.” He said, His eyes were about to water but he controlled it and then smiled a few tears dropped from my eyes “why are you crying silly?” he said I wiped my tears and said “You have been through a lot.” Then he said “Yeah…but also taught me how to tackle this world.”

Everything about Finn is so unique…it’s unbelievable that a thirteen-year-old did this all with the help of his brother. Every new thing about him made me love him more. Soon we reached college and again luckily, we had first class and last class together.

Finn took seat next to me and Marcy was also sitting next me, I couldn’t help thinking of him…. I was lost in my own thoughts about Finn and me having a life together, “Hmm, Day dreaming already are we?” Marcy asked with grin on her face. I didn’t respond. “Who is that girl….. the one in purple skirt, red head?” I asked. Guys surrounded her asking to her on a date. Seriously, I hate fan-boys and girls. I hate when they surround me or anyone other, it feels so awkward, even though I have been here around two years but still follow me like I’m someone really famous. That’s why Marceline and Marshal now don’t sing in open. Wait, we are really famous here…. me, Marcy, Marshal and Finn are like celebrities here…. even though we don’t act like that…. well Marshal do a little bit, but what I mean to say is that they see us like that. Teacher came in and asked about her background and her name…. her name was Tress, Tress Whites….. I had already read the lesson, so I kept a close eye on her…. after few minutes I found her staring at Finn.

After the lesson was over, she stopped us as we were about to the class, “Hi, I’m Tress, can you show me the directions to the chemistry class?” she asked Finn, she didn’t even look at us, like we weren’t there. Instantly she gripped Finn’s arm and forced him out with herself. “I’m sorry but please try avoid any contact.” he said obviously annoyed with her. “Oh dude you’re weird, never mind can you please guide me to the chemistry class.” she asked again, “Okay.” he sighed and looked at us, he obviously meant sorry.

“Looks like you got a strong rival Bonnie.” She said, a large grin on her face. “What! no! …. we are just friend Marcy… how can she be a rival.” I tried to justify. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and rushed towards a some where no one can here us. “Look Bonnie, don’t lie to me, I know you better than anyone…. we are BFF, so are you hiding it from me, I know you love Finn, love him with all of your heart’s content. I don’t want you to regret… don’t lose him Bonnie, cuz when it’s late then you will regret your whole life.” she explained. I sighed “Okay Marcy I love him, but dude I can’t tell him you know, I don’t have the gut’s…. he is so handsome, every time he is close to me my mind seems to stop working.” I said, sadness clearly covering my face “Haha! that’s it, dude chill, after following my tips you will be the one to propose not him.” she said making me blush like tomato “Bonnie, you looks so cute when you blush.” she tried to flirt with me “Hey!” I said, oh we totally forgot that about our swimming class, “Marcy, we need to hurry, it’s swimming class, we only have 2 minutes to reach there, Mrs. Sara is gonna toast us.” I said, we rushed towards the pool…. Thank god we reached at time, we changed our cloths, damn it, “since when girls and boys have swimming class together. Ughh!” I don’t like girls and boys having swimming classes together…you know it makes me feel awkward, I always feel some one staring at me.

**Finn’s POV**

Wow, I like swimming even though I’m not good at it, I wore my swimming suit and head towards the instructor, I jumped in the pool, after few rounds of the whole pool I stepped out of the pool, Man it’s really exhausting, every part of body is involved. Nowadays, Boys and girls are having swimming classes together, again girls were staring at me, I just ignored them, I continued what I was doing. As soon I stepped out of the pool my eyes got pinned, pinned on something marvelous, outstanding, it was a girl, but a very familiar girl, it was Bonnibel, I have to admit they are right she is most beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I tried to shrug it off.

**Marceline POV**

Suddenly someone called “Marcy.” I turned around to see while Bonnie was guiding a girl, how to swim… “Wow, Finn you didn’t told us this was your swimming class.” I asked, “I didn’t know it was my swimming class.” He said

Soon Bonnie turned around and came towards us, haha I can see her turning beet red.

**Bonnibel’s POV**

As soon as turned around I was surprised by what I saw, It was Finn, my mind blank, I couldn’t respond, my legs weren’t in my control they just brought me towards them, I trembled a bit. His body was muscular… like any girl would desire, he had abs, every stroke of his muscle was just outstanding…. Blood rushed in my cheeks, I was feeling hot under the collar, my ears felt super warm, I know I was blushing super red, I tried my best to hide it but I couldn’t, I couldn’t make eye contact with Finn. “B-Bonnie you also have swimming class, wow.” Finn said. “Y-Yeah” I replied without thinking.

**Marceline’s POV**

Both of them were blushing hard and none made eye contact with other. “Hey you weirdos, why are you turning red?” I said while a mischievous smile was covering my face. They both looked towards me and then towards each other and then laughed. At last that weirdos started talking and made the situation normal. Then a girl came saying “Hey Finn mind , if I take a selfie with you?”, “Don’t you have anything good today, please leave us.” I said “Whatever.” She said and then left us... we enjoyed swimming and after swimming class was over, we changed our cloths and went towards locker and then towards our next classes. It was Fun. After the next two classes I went to cafeteria, Marshal, Bonnie and Finn were sitting there… I can see that Finn’s eyes were pinned at Bonnie, he looked like that he was lost.

“Guys, I’m throwing a party at my house this Saturday at 8:00, so be there…. Jake wanted to meet his friends so we decided that throwing a party will do good.” Finn said.

Wow, a party, it’s going to be cool, I haven’t seen Jake and Lady for months. I really miss them.

**Chapter 6, Friends or something more?**

**Finn’s POV**

After the classes was over, I was walking through the hallway, when all of a sudden I heard someone yelling, I rushed and saw it was Bonnie, again some dude was messing with her, wait I know that guy, Recardio, Marcy told about him, he sort of fell in love with her at first sight like almost every other guy here.

“I already told you to stay away… didn’t I.” she said. “C’mon just one day” he requested. “For the millionth of time, NO, I don’t want to go out with you.” …. “But you and me both know you want to, why don’t you just accept that you want it too.” He said in seductive tone, “If you want to date me so bad, then beat me in a hand to hand combat.” She yelled at him, raised her fist, getting ready for whatever his decision was, this was going to far, I rushed towards them, putting down her hand.

“So …. What’s happening guys?” I asked like I don’t know something, snaking my hands to her shoulder pulling her close to me, like I was telling him that she is mine. “Ummm….. you’re hitting on my friend, right in front of me.” I gestured at Bonnie, beads of sweat just formed on her cheeks.

“Haha!.... only friends? …. or maybe there is something more?” he said hoarsely, turning his back and walking away. I can feel her squirming in my arms when she realized I was looking at her, she just pushed my arms of me like she was disgusted, “Hey! … that’s rude.” I said, I put a hand on my chest acting like my heart was hurt, “You really are drama king.” She said, chuckling, “And you m’lady are my drama queen.” I said, making her blush hard, she couldn’t say anything.

**Bonnibel’s POV**

That was a heart raising event, I had butterflies the whole time, but that Recardio is really pissing me off, how many times do I have to humiliate him in front of everyone, but his is so persistent, and Finn he is so protective, sometimes I don’t get him.

**Marceline’s POV**

I drove Bonnie to her home “Bonnie, you know when you were talking to Marshal, Finn eyes were pinned on you.” I said. She was looking at me in an awkward way, “What?” I said, “You are just messing with me, right?” she asked.

“No dude, I’m serious his eyes were pinned on you.” I said. She was day dreaming again “What, are day dreaming about Bonnie, smooching him. Hmm.” I tried to mess with her “What, NOOOO! UHHH... please, I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Marshal’s POV**

After classes ended, as I was walking towards my car Finn stopped me by my arm. “Dude, are you free, I mean you are not in a hurry, right?” He said. “Hhhh, yeah, but why do you ask?” I asked. “Dude, we need a one player for our team, there are other guys but I want you to join.” He said. “But why exactly me, while there are others.” I asked

“First, you’re best friend and second, man look at you you’re becoming more and more sluggish, you should do sports and exercise or else you know what will happen…. Chicks will not like you anymore.” He tried to explain. “Dude, you know that I don’t like these sorts of things.” I said, clearly bored. “Nahh, you’re coming with me whether you like it or not.” He said “we will see.” I said and tried to sit in my car but as soon as I tried, he grabbed me by my collar “Not so fast, I said, you’re coming with me.” He said. “Okay okay…. you win.” I said, annoyed. He chuckled.

“Dude first we need to run some miles…. I think 10 rounds of the football ground would be enough.” He said like it wasn’t a big deal, “What, ten rounds, are you crazy.” I shouted at him. “You will be used to it in no time.” He said “Gahhhhh! you are so annoying.” I said again he ignored and chuckle.

After completing 5 rounds, I felt a little exhausted, he was running alongside me, so that when I stop, he makes me run again. After freakin 30 minutes we completed the 10 rounds, he let me rest for a while then again “Dude ready for some gym.” He said, clearly not even a little tired “Finn you said that I will be joining the football team not some wrestling team.” I said, I really wanted to punch him now. “You will get it, you will get it dude.” He said.

I see now that why can’t anyone beat him, well this is why. I wonder if I can achieve muscles like Finn has, hmm it will look really awesome. Chicks will run crazy after me, I don’t mean that I like chicks, I just like them following me, you know it makes me cool, btw I really love Marcy, she is the one and only girl for, I can never think of cheating on her. I‘m really lucky to have her as my girlfriend, like Bonnie, boys were also crazy for her, one she is beautiful and also she sings great like me… we have performed many songs together.

We continued this for 4 days, Finn needed to do the shopping for party, that’s why he didn’t joined me on Friday, Btw Finn was right, I was now used to all this stuff, I didn’t get tired as the first two days, I really love doing it. I feel lighter and sharper.

**Chapter 7, The Party**

**Bonnibel’s POV**

I need a dress for the party, it should be perfect in every way, I don’t what to wear, guess I think I would have to call Marcy. “Dude it’s 10 in the morning *YAWNS*, what do you want?” she said obviously I ‘ve disturb her slumber. “I don’t what to wear for the party, do you have any planes?” I asked in a little bit worried tone. “Umm, no…. I think we should go shopping, I will pick you up at 11:00 so be ready.” She said “Okay, bye.”

I got ready and heard a honk, rushed out, after waving hi I stepped into the car. “So, you want to look nice in for Finn.” She mocked me “Marceline!”….. “Okay dude, but you already look damn pretty, anything will suit you. When it comes to the looks no one can beat you Bonnie, I mean ladies need make up while you don’t need that. You’re natural.” She said, after spending 2 hours I was still unable to choose, Marcy chose jeans with some weird looking shirt but tit was looking cool…. At last Marcy help me chose an outfit. It wasn’t according to my taste, instead it was dark grey, my least favorite color. “Come on Bonnie, try it, it will look awesome. I bet you will like it.” She confessed “Nahh…. No-No, not that …. I’m not wearing that thing.” I said. “Okay then I’m going…. you won’t even try it.” She said” But Marceline, it would look weird, I never wore anything like this before.” I said “Okay, just try it if it looks bad, we will look for something else then.” She said, “Uhhhhh!...okay.”…. I went to the dressing room, I looked at myself in the mirror, wow this really looks good, hmm Marceline was right. It was a long shirt, which was just a little above my knees, the bottom was cut at an angle and there was another casual shirt on it. As I stepped out of the room, Marceline shrieked, “Ahhh, you look so cute… I really wanna hug you …. Sooooo?” she said, anxiously waiting for my reply “Hmm, yeah it’s good.” I said “I knew you would like it, sometimes change is better.”

After shopping Marcy drove me to home, “Mom, Dad, I’m back.” I said, I showed the dress to my mom. “Aww… it’s very nice.” My mom said, I took some sleep as I was tired after all the shopping, I woke up it was 6:00 pm already, I rushed towards the bathroom and took a long bath, I was all-ready, and it was 7:20 pm already, as my mom saw me in the dress her reaction were surprising “Aww, you look so cute Bonnie, my little sweet Bonnibel.” She said giving me a kiss on cheek, I heard a car’s honk, “Okay mom, I’m going bye.” I said giving her a hug. “Sweetie don’t get drunk or something, it only causes trouble, you know.” My mom said in a worried tone. “Relax mom, knowing Finn he hates alcohol, and me too.” I said, at last I stepped into the car and Marceline drove us to Finn’s house.

I have to admit, the arrangements are perfectly done. Sometimes I wonder how does he take care of everything alone, he must be really responsible. Everyone was there…and yeah, I can see Tress, she is dressed in green. A pretty revealing dress, guess she do like to reveal her curves to everyone. Never mind, Marceline and Marshal were together, getting all personal, by personal you know what I mean. I was sitting alone .... I saw Finn, Jake and Lady standing together, It have been months since they met, I also missed them, I walked towards them, Finn was dressed in a black tux… he is such a heart-throb, “Sup guys.” I greeted them, they all looked towards me and lady hugged me, she said in Korean ( _Author’s Note: I don’t know Korean, so I will write in English._ ) “I missed you Bonnie” she said in a sweet tone “I missed you too Raicoria.” I said, I shook hand with Jake and Finn, “So Jake what are you doing nowadays.” I asked, “Oh you know I don’t need to look for a job, I have one in home. I’m free nothing special to do, btw me and Lady were thinking of our marriage.” He said excitedly.

My eyes went wide, “Wow, when?” I asked, “We are not sure but I think after a month or so.” Lady said. “It would have happened tomorrow but Lady’s parents want to meet me first.” He said.

I turned towards Finn, who was lost in his own thoughts, “Nice party Finn.”

“Y-Yeah thanks …… You look beautiful.” He said making me blush, soon Marshal and Marcy started singing songs, Finn asked “Would you like to D-Da…” but he was soon cut off by Tress, she added “Finn come on lets dance, please.” She requested him… “Hfff!...okayy, sorry Bonnie.” He said, looking annoyed, “Yeah, I love this song, it’s sooo romantic.” She said…. Soon they started dancing… I was bored so I went to the food corner and to get something for myself…. I then walked up to a table and started to eat my meal… I could see them dancing, her eyes pined on Finn, I wish I was there, soon I regret seeing what I saw… Tress moved closed to his face, very close, and you know what happened next …. I couldn’t see anymore of that…. and I didn’t so I just walked off, leaving my food on that table, tears were running down my face, I wanted sometime alone, I walked outside. I know Marcy saw me, she came following me. “Oh Bonnie, what happened.” She asked with affection, “It’s nothing Marcy.”

“You know you can share it with me.” She said, keeping her arm on my shoulder. “T-Tress kissed Finn.” I said and began crying again. “Oh…it’s okay Bonnie, it probably was an accident…. knowing Finn, he doesn’t like girl like that.” She said “It wasn’t accident Marcy, these things don’t happen by accident.” I said, “Marcy please drive me to home… I can’t stay here any longer.” I requested her.

She drove me to home, I stepped in, and mom asked me “Sweetie what happened you don’t look good” she asked. “Uhh, nothing mom, I’m just tired.” I said and went to my room. I collapsed on my bad grabbed my pillow and started crying. Soon I was asleep.

**Back At The Party**

**Finn’s POV**

What is she thinking, she is nuts, she was about to kiss me, thank god I stopped her by putting my hand between me and her face, she was totally annoyed by my action and similarly I was annoyed with her, I left her and searched for Bonnie, she was nowhere to be found, I looked outside, but still no clue where she went. I came near Marcy and asked “Marcy where Is Bonnie, she was here.”

“Oh, she was tired so she asked me to drive her to home.” She said with a little bit annoyance in her tone. I knew she was not in the mood, so I left her and after the Party was over, I did the cleaning and went to sleep.

**Chapter 8, Next Two Months**

**Author’s POV**

It has been 2 months, Marshal is selected in the team as a striker, Finn is the Captain. There is a football match going to be held between the University of Ooo and University of Aaa. Only a weak is left, Marcy’s statement was still rolling in his mind “she was tired so she asked me to drive her to home.”, It’s a simple statement, but the way the words came out from her mouth made him think that it wasn’t the cause, also Bonnie have stopped talking to him much, she is not as frank and open as once she was. Tress still trying to get Finn, but she can see that Finn don’t like her in anyway, plus the more she tries to get near him, the more he became annoyed with her. Finn couldn’t get this junk out of his head, so he decided to visit Marcy and Marshal at somewhere to solve this once and for all.

They met each other at some restaurant, after ordering the food, Finn started the bizz

“Marcy may I ask you something?” Finn asked. “Yeah sure, go ahead.” Marcy said.

“Why is Bonnie acting all weird, especially she won’t talk to me.” Finn asked seriously

“It’s nothing dude, I see her as normal.” Marcy said “No Marcy, stop lying, I’m not a kid, tell me what’s her beef with me.” Finn asked, now even more serious

Soon their food arrived, Finn didn’t care for food, he wanted answers. “Why don’t you go and ask her.” Marshal said. “Marshal, you know she won’t talk to me.” Finn replied

Marshal and Marcy both look towards each other and then Marcy spoked “Uhhhh, Finn, you know she started behaving like this after Party.” Marcy asked “Yeah I know that.” I replied.

“Dude, uhhhh….. she has feelings for you, she is in love with you.” She said, my eyes went wide, Wow, so my speculation were right that she may have a crush me. I didn’t respond for sometime then she said “She saw you kissing Tress…that’s the cause, I hope you understand.” She said. “Wait Wait Wait, slow it down…I didn’t kissed her that night, I can never think of kissing that stupid girl, she is so annoying, I don’t like her in anyway, that night I wanted to ask Bonnie that whether she would like to dance, but as soon I could, she cut me off and she requested that she wanted to dance with, she was annoying, so I agreed, she tried to kiss me, but as soon as she could, I stopped by putting hand between me and her…… so it means she didn’t saw the whole thing.” I explained, “Is it true?” Marshal asked “Do you expect me to lie… do you think I can fall in love with that kind of girl …. I don’t want to get all crazy you know.” I said

“So do you love Bonnie, the truth Finn.” Marcy asked quite serious. “Uhhh…. Look Marcy…I’ve been dumped before, you know I can’t handle it again, she is beautiful, smart, nice, in short perfect in every way. But I want to take things slow….. I want to know her better…. I don’t see Bonnie as that sort of girl who would dump me, she honest and nice, but still I want to know her better….and please don’t tell this to Bonnie.” I said.

“So you are also in love with her.” Marshal said, “Well kinda.” I replied, “Hear one thing, you won’t find any better girl than Bonnie….. she really loves you, not like those fangirls and Tress, who just see the glamour.” Marcy said, “I know.” I said. “Thanks Marcy, thanks for helping me …. oh we forgot to eat … it’s all cold now.” I said…. “You’re welcome dude. I’m glad that you asked.” She said

I went back to my home, I had a lot of thinking to do. To figure out a solution to all these problems….. Do I love her …. It ringed in my mind again and again…. Why do I care about her so much, is it cuz she is a good friend, but Marcy and Marshal are also good friends, I care about her, I mean my attentions towards her problems is way greater than my attention towards any other’s person problems? And yeah, I can’t see her with someone other, I still remember, the both times Ryan tried to touch her, I felt my blood boiling. I can’t see someone trying to get near her. I always feel great and somewhat different when I’m around her… I have to admit, I’ve to admit I’m in love with her too. I can’t let her belong to someone else…. I have to hurry before it gets too late.

But how I’m gonna do it, I know she loves me too, but still how, Date?...yes I will take her on date, but should I tell her that it’s a date….no I shouldn’t she would probably think I’m just flirting or messing with her or I’m obsessed with chicks. I will ask her to hangout. But when…. obviously after the match. Tomorrow is the match need some good rest, but my mind won’t stop think about her. Dude I really am in love with her. One thing is for sure she has the most beautiful body I’ve ever seen. *Blushing beet red* wovwovwov I really need to sleep or I won’t be able to play tomorrow. Finally, I drifted into my dreamlands……...zzzzzzzzzz…….

**Chapter 9, The Match and the Rescue**

**The Match**

Both the team were ready, they were face to face, Finn organized his team, front strikers, mid and defenders all set, Finn was captain, he was playing as a front line striker ….. their were four strikers the other two were Cody and James along with Marshal ofcourse. The other team won the toss, so they started the game.

At beginning Finn thought they were easy to beat, and Ooo’s team had a goal, 1 – 0. But after the first goal the rival team stiffened and they were now playing with strategy and more of furious game. They also had a goal. 1-1. Finn noticed that they were now playing like feral, he knew that playing feral scares the other team but it also has a disadvantage, the played run out of energy very soon.

He gathered up all the boys and told them the plan, “Okay guys we know that they are playing rough, well it’s good don’t be afraid, just try to defend for sometime so that they drain up all their energy and then we will attack. Marshal and Cody you guys will still be the front line attackers with, James go the mid, defend. Okay guys lets roll.” Finn said

They match again continued, evry thing was going good until one of the Aaa’s team striker injured Marshal, Finn saw him smiling, this was tots on purpose he thought, The Aaa’s team striked again and again, Ooo’s team was pinned but it was exactly going to Finn’s plan except Marshal’s leg, The score was now 1 – 2.

Finally, Finn gave the signal to play as strikers Marshal was now the defender and James was gain brought back to his previous position, Ryan was called for the frontline striker and another guys named Raphael was also called for the striker, now there were 5 strikers, as Finn expected they were little exhausted. It was easy for Finn’s team to strike now, Ooo’s team did a goal, now the score was same 2-2, only 10 minutes were left.

The Aaa’s team was now becoming feral again, they gave all they g=have to make the final goal but Ooo’s team also did the same but not feral, Finally, only 3 minutes were left, Cody had the ball he was moving forward on his left was inn on his right was Ryan, the defenders blocked him he passed the ball to Finn, this was the chance the goal was wide open only two defenders, he rushed for the goal but as soon as he could kick the ball one of their player tackled him but he managed to pass the ball to Ryan, Aaa’s players ran upto Ryan for the ball Ryan tapped the ball in the air to stun the rivals and then to their saddest he reversed kicked the ball to Marshal who appeared of nowhere, even though his leg was injured he made the move into the goal and kicked it straight into the goal, it was goal, the time also over. Everyone was stunned by the move.

The match was over both the teams shock hands and went to their rooms. They celebrated well.

**Finn’s POV**

Thank god we won, “Marshal, how is your leg now.” I asked, “It’s fine now.” Marshal said… “Okay Marshal I need to go now, I’m seriously tired…. I haven’t slept well last night.” I said, “Okay man as you like.” He replied. I drove to home, I was near Bonnie’s house, I stopped there, but not too close so that she won’t see me. Marceline and Bonnibel were standing near Marcy’s car, they were talking, strange I saw a man in black leather jacket wearing a mask, he was ducking behind fence, I knew something was wrong, As soon as Marcy left Bonnie, he made a run, my heart skipped a beat I too ran after him, I took a stone, and threw it at him as hard as I could… luckily it hit him where I aimed, straight on his head “ARGHHH!” he shouted from pain, he dropped something, it was like a bottle, his head starting bleeding, he picked the bottle again. Bonnie heard him, she started walking towards him. He stood there, “Bonnie, don’t go close to him.” I shouted, she stopped where she was, He tried to run, I ran after him and caught him, I grabbed him by his collar and punched him a few times, then pinned him on the ground and punched him more, “Why are you after her?” I asked in aggressive tone. “I was not after her, I was only minding my own business and look what you did, you hit me with a stone.” He said….. I made a fist again “Don’t lie or I will ruin your face.” I said… “I said I was not after the Bonnibel.” ….. “Wait how do you know her name…. tell me the truth, you will regret what’s coming next.” I asked, giving him last chance, I saw the bottle took it and open it, it was acid, I gave him dead eye “Promise you will not harm me.” He asked “I won’t …*sigh*... tell me now.” I said, “Uhhh, a girl asked me to burn the girl’s face…. she offered me 3000$ for it….. please don’t tell anyone about me…. I needed to do this cuz, I’m poor I don’t even get one-time meal a day for me and my parents…. I’m sorry, I didn’t had any other choice… I thought once I get this amount of money, I would start my own small business.” He said tears began to form in his eyes, my felt my blood boil, I really wanted to put that acid on him, but again pity.…. “Uhhh, okay tell me who that girl was, and I will let you go.” I said “Her name was Tress.” He said, my eyes went wide….. I took out my phone “Okay say that again”, I asked him “Her name is Tress and she ask me to throw acid on the girl.” He said, I recorded it. Okay you can go now “Thanks…” as soon as he tried to left, I stopped him “Wait …. did she paid you yet?” I asked, “No.” he replied “Take this 3000$, start your small business. And if I ever see you doing these crimes again, I swear, you will regret doing it.” I said “Thanks, you’re so kind, how can I ever thank you for this.” He said “Just don’t do bad stuff okay.” He nodded and then went away. Then I went towards Bonnie, she was standing there staring at me, I felt awkward, “What was all that about Finn?” She asked “Oh it was nothing.” I said “Finn tell me the truth, please.”

“You won’t like it but here it goes…you see someone bribed him to burn your face by acid.” I said rubbing the back of my head. Her eyes went wide. “What! …. B-but why would anyone want to do that? Urghh! …. I mean I haven’t any bad thing to someone…. Finn, who bribed him?” she asked…. “Sorry Bonnie, but I can’t tell you that.” I said, she just stared at me…. “Please take care of yourself.” I said, I can see tears were forming in her eyes she turned around and walked away.

**Chapter 10, Is it supposed to be a date?**

**Bonnibel’s POV**

What’s wrong with me, he cares about me so much, he is such a nice friend…. It’s his own choice to choose whoever he likes, I’ve been treating him so bad after that night, while he is always friendlier and caring. Guess I’m not his love, or dream girl, but I’m his friend and he is my friend, a really good friend. I didn’t even thank him for saving my butt out there, that guy could have ruined my life for sure, weird he is always there to help me when I need help.

And who the heck wanted to burn my face, probably that person wanted me to look ugly. Obviously, the person is jealous. My phone ranged ……*RING* *RING*…… Finn was calling me, I wonder why is he was calling. “Sup Bonnie.” He said in a sweet voice, “Nothing, I just collapsed on bed.” I said….. “Look Bonnie, I’m sorry if I hurt you in anyway today. Sorry.” He apologized, “No, what are you apologizing for, you didn’t hurt me in anyway.” I said, “Then why did I saw tears in your eyes?”

“I think I get emotional sometimes, btw Finn thanks for saving me today, if you were not there for me, my life would have been ruined by now, thank you Finn, for everything.” I said, trying to change the subject….. “I will be always there to help you.” He said, making my heart beat faster, I was silent waiting for him to speak, “Umm, B-Bonnie.” He said, “Yes?” I asked, “I was thinking if we can go out tomorrow, I mean if you want to, we can hang-out.” He asked, what Finn is asking me to hang out with him alone, OMG, am I dreaming, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, “I would love to.” I said in a sweet tone, “Okay then tomorrow 6:00 pm….. I will pick you up at home.” he replied. Wow, he is such a charmer, he can cheer you up whenever he wants …… I slept happily, can’t wait for tomorrow.

After eating my breakfast, I called Marcy, “What it is Bonnie? You know I’m sleep till 11 am. Anyway wassup?” she asked, “Marcy you won’t believe what happened, “What?” obviously she was not paying attention. “Finn asked me to go out with him today.” I said, I was very excited, “What, really?” she asked, “Yeah.” ….. “So, you are going on date with him.” She said, “No, I don’t think it’s a date, but still I can spend some alone time with.” I said

“Bonnie, I bet it’s a date.” She said, “No I don’t think so Marcy, he likes Tress.” I said my voice dying down and slowly my glee tone replaced by a sad one. “Well, you will find out, soon.” She said and laughed. “Btw, Marcy I need you to help me choose a dress.” I requested. “Okay girl as you like, I will pick you at 12:00.” She said

After shopping, I got some sleep, I was tired. Well, one thing is for sure, Marcy always compels me to try something new. And again, I haven’t worn something like this one before, but still, it looked perfect. I got ready, only 15 minutes were left, soon I heard a car’s honk I went outside to see, I was so excited. But it wasn’t the lambo, this was some other car, but still a hyper car… well it’s way cool and beautiful than the lambo, I think he bought a new one. Nevertheless, I walked towards it and saw Finn opening the door and stepping out of the car, he was wearing a white suit, I don’t know what suit it was, but he looked so handsome. He waved his hand at me, “Hi Bonnie…. Wow you look beautiful.” He said, admiring me. I instantly turned red, I felt hot, he chuckled looking at me, well it only resulted in making me blush more, his smile is great.

I stepped into the car, it was very nice from inside. “Nice car Finn…. It’s new?” I asked “Yeah I really wanted to get my hands on this one for a long time, but couldn’t get time to buy one, I really love Porsches, it’s called Porsche 918 Spyder.” He said, wow he really must like cars. It looked very expensive. “So where are we going Finn?” I asked, “It’s a secret.” He said, creating suspense. After travelling some miles with him, a thought came to me from nowhere, this is wrong, it’s wrong, He already have a girlfriend, I couldn’t stop myself I finally asked “Finn, do you have a girlfriend?” he looked at me for a sec and then said “Yeah I had once.” He said and sighed ….then I asked “But you never told us about it.” He looked disappointed, nevertheless he answered “She dumped me, betrayed me, used me….. but it’s good, I’m over it now.” He said, “I’m sorry.” I apologized, he chuckled and said “It’s okay Bonnie.”…. “Finn don’t mind if I ask something?” I asked ….. “I won’t, you can ask anything you want.” He said, “Finn do you like someone, I mean are you in love with someone?” I asked hesitantly. “Why do you ask?” he said

“Huhh, I was just curious, it’s okay if don’t like to tell it. I understand.” I said, feeling embarrassed, “Well, I do like someone, someone really beautiful, most beautiful girl in our organization, very smart, well mannered, caring, intelligent, in short, she is perfect in every way.” He said, my heart skipped a beat, I felt like something punched with all it’s might, wow she is better than me, she is perfect. I tear was about to drop, but I controlled it. “Soon you will know who she is, but till then it’s a secret.” He chuckled, I forced a smile, but deep down I was crying, she is so lucky, it’s wrong, why I’m with him, I shouldn’t be with him. At last I spoke “Finn, I want you to take me home.” I said, he looked at me for a second and then said “Hmm” in interrogative way, then sighed. He stopped the car, Wow, the scenery is stunning, the sun was setting, it’s orangish red rays covering the large water body in front the cliff, my mood was revived again. Then suddenly he said “Do you want to be left or what.” …… I walked a few steps backward and stuck my tongue out at him, he chuckled, I saw a mischievous smile on his face, I turned around to see the sunset once more, and after breathing some fresh air, I heard a loud roar of car’s engine.

What! that jerk! is driving off, and even worst, without me! “Enjoy the view Princess.” He said and laughed, what, how did he know that, Marceline must have told him the name. I instinctively took off my heels and started to raced towards the car, I threw one of my sandal on the car, yes it hit it, he stopped the car, and looked around to see any signs of damage, lucky for him not even a single scratch on his car, he looked pissed off, I raced towards him, picked up my sandal, rushed inside the car, after wearing it, I gained all my courage and walked up to him, “Uhh….Finn” I tapped his shoulder he just ignored me, his smile and good mood was gone somewhere, “C’mon, Finn you’re rich, why would you care about a car.” he looked somewhat sad, “Finn, I’m sorry for doing that.” I said, he sighed and said “Bonnie it’s not that, I don’t care about the car.” He said, “Then what’s wrong Finn?” I asked, he sighed again, he stood up to me, “Uhh, Finn…. what are you doing?” I asked when he suddenly gripped my shoulder tight, Palpitations started wildly as his face got closer and closer, seriously closer, I felt my heart beating fast, was faster than it should, crap I can’t seem to move and I started to sweat, I just closed my eyes, well that’s what girls do in a situation like this, right?...soon I felt his lips on mine, I was taken aback by his move. The feelings were out of this world, but were some other feelings too.

**Chapter 11, He really likes you.**

**Finn’s POV**

I locked my lips on her’s, my right hand on her neck and other on her back, I kissed her patiently, she too returned the favor, It felt good, at last I told her about my feelings for her, by actions. What, I felt something hot and wet on my cheeks, I stopped kissing her, I saw silent tears, what, I hurt her, oh no. “I-I’m sorry Bonnie, for my actions… but I really love you, I love you with all of my heart’s content.” I said, tears still running down her cheeks, her eyes were still closed. “Finn, please stop messing with my heart, you don’t love me.” She said while crying. “Oh Bonnie, I love you and that’s the truth.” I said…… “Look Bonnie, I know what’s wrong, you think I love Tress, cuz at that night, you thought we both kissed, well that’s not true, you should have watched it full ….. At that night she tried to kiss me… but I stopped her, by putting my hand between our faces, you should have seen her, she was totally mad *chuckle*….she thought I would fall for her.” I tried to explain… but she was still crying… I hold her face in both my palms and wiped out her tears by my thumbs, “Do you really love me Finn?” she asked looking at me with her magenta eyes, wow she look so adorable, but it rips my heart seeing tears in her eyes. “Yeah, I love you, I had been in love with ever since I saw you, I just needed sometime, to know you better, Bonnie please don’t cry it breaks my heart seeing you like this.” I said, “Please Princess.” I said again, “Hey don’t calm me that.” She said now chuckling and crying too.

“Finn, I loved you but I thought you like her.” She said, “Do you want me to get all crazy, Bonnie I don’t like her in anyway, you know she is crazy jealous from you cuz she has observed that I love you.” I said, “What! t-that means…… she was the one who bribed that man. Urghhh!” she said…… “Oops, well Bonnie, leave that for now … the only thing that matters is that I love you and i will be always there for you.” I said with a smile plastered on my face. She smiled and I closed the distance, soon our lips met, we kissed patiently and kissed till we couldn’t breathe.

“Got you guys, Marshal you have taken the pic right.” Marcy said, while laughing, “What! Marcy you guys have been spying on us?” Bonnie yelled at them. “Well Kinda.” Marshal said. “Give me that phone Marshal, Marshal wait.” She said, “Nahh, look Marcy the picture is in 4k, it’s the best photo I ever took.” Marshal said, ”It sure looks good.” Marcy said, I can see Bonnie flaming up, I just chuckled, “Soon my dear, this photo will be a hit…. Marshal upload it now.” Marcy said. “Marshal no, please no…. I WILL KILL YOU MARSHAL.” Bonnie said, “Too late it’s done.” Marshal said… “MARSHAL!” Bonnie yelled…… “It’s okay, it will make Tress more jelly, I can’t wait to see the look on her face.” I said trying to calm her down, finally she was calm.

“Dude, is that 918, man it’s so sick.” He said, “You wanna try it.” I said, handing him the key, “Yeah why not, it’s one of my favo.” He said in excitement. “Okay dude I planned to visit to somewhere special, It’s the place where we went, you know that night.” I said “Okay dude, I will drive yours and you mine.” He said, Marcy and Marshal sat in the 918 while me and Bonnie in his GTR.

“Wow, this place is so beautiful.” Marcy said, Bonnie was lost in her own thoughts …. Me and Marshal chuckled …. We went to a restaurant there, I ordered some spaghetti for me and Bonnie, “I love spaghetti Finn.” She said while eating, …. “You’re adorable Bonnie.” I said making her blush …. “Bonnie you are beet red, dear.” Marcy said. Turning her even red, we laughed. She looked down not making any eye contact with me, Marcy mocked Bonnie when Bonnie cried that night. We cracked jokes and all other friend stuff, I wished Jake was hear, btw he is coming to visit me tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

**Jake’s POV**

I can’t wait to visit my bro, I packed some stuff and went to his new home.

“Finn, bro how are you doing?” I asked, “Cool, what about you and lady.” He asked …. “Hmm, I’m good…. I met Lady’s parents, they were nice but weird too, they agreed that we can have a relation.” I said, “Wow, so when is the marriage.” He asked in excitement, “I don’t know man but I think probably in a month or two.” I said … “That’s great Jake, I just can’t wait to be an uncle.” He said in a devilish tone, I punched him slightly on his arm, “Well, don’t think that I don’t know about you.” I said and chuckled, he looked at me and then smiled, “Congrats man, you both looked so cute when you kissed, dude, she is the best girl you can get, perfect in every way …. You’re really lucky to have her, boys are crazy for her but no one gets her attention.” I said pecking his shoulder, “Thanks man, this week was really awkward, like in every way.” He said, then he explained what happened and what happened that night at party…. “Well, I was sure Bonnie will fall for you, your personality and your manners makes you a chick magnet.” I said, we both laughed at the words chick magnet. We talked a lot and then visited Bonnie, Marcy and Marshal …. It was good to be around with my buds and my bro …. I feel very happy for.

**Bonnibel’s POV**

As soon as me and Marcy stepped in the college, everyone was looking at me. Then LSP came running towards me, and tried to attack on me but I avoided, “You witch! you took my boyfriend away from me…..break up with him, now!” she yelled at me, as usual I ignored her, “Hi guys, what’s all this bizz about?” Finn came towards us and asked, “Finn, how could you do this to me, I’m your true love, she is just a witch.” LSP said, “Haha! …. Looks like I’m not a good boyfriend” Finn said …

**Finn’s POV**

Me and the girls were walking towards cafeteria, I saw Tress, she was staring at me, obviously she was jealous … “Guys give me a minute.” I asked, I walked towards Tress, she was angry, does she really thought I love her, never in my lifetime boieee! … “Hi Tress.” I said, “What do you want?” she asked in rude way, “Look, I just want to say that I’m sorry …*sigh*… I’m not the one for you nor I love you, you don’t love me cuz if you did you would have been happy when I was happy, and my happiness is Bonnibel.” I tried to explain, “But I love you.” She said, she was near crying …. “Look girl, you don’t love me, you’re just attracted towards me like all the others girls, I saw real love in Bonnibel’s eyes, I’m just not the one for you and you’re not the one for me ….. and yeah, please don’t try to hurt her like you did that day … I won’t tolerate it again.” I said and she nodded.

**Chapter 12, Wedding Surprise**

**The Next Day**

I couldn’t sleep, it was 5:00 in the morning, I raised from the bed, took a bath made some breakfast … what, Jake called me 6 times, wait here is massage, “Dude, me and lady’s parents decided that the marriage will be tomorrow, so please visit me as soon as you can we need to do the preparation. And please ask Marceline and Marshal for a song. Bye.” What! The marriage is tomorrow, as soon as I finished my Breakfast, I went towards Jake‘s house.

“Sup man.” Jake said, “What the heck man, the marriage is tomorrow, why the sudden decision?” I asked, “Lady’s parents decided this.” He said. *Sigh* “okay man, but we need to do these preparations fast.” I said

The day had been very busy for us … the preparations were done, but it was already 8:00 pm …. , as I didn’t had anything good to wear so I went to shop, on my way back. I had a good night sleep.

Shit it’s morning, oh no it’s already 6:00 am, I‘ve to hurry, the wedding is gonna start at 8:00 am. I prepared myself and arrived at the wedding at 7:00, wow, lots of peeps here, I walked up to Jake and hugged him tight, “Today is the day man, I’m so happy for you.” I said, “I know you’re man.” He said, “Hey where is Raicoria.” I asked, “Dude, she is probably with girls, don’t you know the bride is with girl before the ceremony begins, I rubbed the back of my head and said, “O-Oh… yeah, I tots forgot.”

At last the wedding begun, Jake and Lady both were standing together, and then yeah the most interesting part came, wow Jake wasn’t nervous at all.

“Do you Jake Mertins take Raicoria ……. As your wife.”

“I do.” He said

“Do you Raicoria ….. take Jake Mertins as your husband.”

“I do.” She said

“Then I may pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

So, it happened, after that Marshal and Marceline started to sing on stage …. Wow they sure sing great. I saw couples, b.f and g,f dancing, soon I saw Bonnie approaching towards me, wow she look so beautiful, I stared at her and she at me for a minute, “Wow, you look so beautiful Bonnie.” I said turning her red, “T-Thank you.” …. “Wanna dance.” I asked, “I-I would love to.” She said in sweet voice, …. Everything about he is so unique, that’s why she attracts me. I put my left arm on her back and right one on her neck while she wrapped both of her arms around my neck and we started dancing slow.

I can feel her hot breath touching neck, sending shocks through my body, the time seemed to stop, I didn’t wanted this moment to end, after the song was over, we looked into each other’s eyes, I closed the distance and she closed her eyes, soon our lips met, it’s one of the best sensation I ever experienced, we kissed passionately, we stopped and then saw Marshal and Marcy dong the same, “Guess we are not alone after all.” I said, we both laughed, after the wedding was over, we went to our homes, I drove Bonnie to her home. Wow today was amazing.

_Author’s Note (I don’t like weddings very much and don’t like to write much about them, so yeah, I won’t write much on weddings and junk …… what can I say, I’m a freakin weirdo.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 13, Happy Life**

**After 1.5 years**

**Author's POV**

The gang has finished their education, Marcy and Marshal are singers as expected, they got married right after they finished their education, Jake and Lady have a newborn boy and a girl.

And as for Finn and Bonnie, well are still Boyfriend and Girlfriend, they both are interested in science stuff, they both do research work and inventions, their inventios are sometime pretty cool and sometimes they can be pretty weird and dangerous, maniacs, science nerds, whatever you wanna call them.

During all this Time Jake have confessed it to Finn to propose Bonnie, what if her dad engages her with some one other.

**Finn's POV**

Uhhh! all this engagement and marriage stuff is so weird and difficult, but I've to do it or else …. Uhhh! I don't want to think about it. I think I should meet Marshal and Jake for help. I met them they made fun of me but also guided me, well it's not much but better than nothing.

The next day I asked Bonnie to go out on a date with me, she happily agreed, after having our meal I drove us to a beautiful place, I've searched for many places on internet, this is the best one I could found here, there was a lake beside us and some tents, this place was some kind of resort, but boy it looked stunning perfect for the moment, and soon I looked at her in the eyes I crouch down on my one leg, my heart beat faster and faster, *nervous* … yes, I can do this, and their I asked her, "B-Bonnie, will you marry me." With my hands raised towards her, showing her the diamond-platinum ring in the small box, I saw her eyes sparkle, and a few tears left her eyes, it made me worried, as soon as I was about to speak …. she answered, "Of course I will Finn, I love you." She hugged me, and then we kissed for long, until we ran out of air. "Hmm Bonnie." I said … "Yes Finn?" she asked, looking at me with her beautiful magenta eyes, wow cute. "How I'm gonna ask your parents for the permission." I asked rubbing the back of my head, "Hahaha! …. Finn, you silly, they already like you a lot, infact the first day you visited us, my parents thought you're my boyfriend and they said they like you a lot. " she said still laughing a little bit, "Really?" I asked, what I couldn't believe what she just said. "Yes Finn, really." She said.

The next day I visited Jake again to tell him what just happened, he was so excited for what was coming next. I went to Mr. Davis's Home, father of Bonnibel, I felt nervous, very nervous indeed, I haven't been this much confused in my life before.

At last I opened my mouth and said, "Mr. Davis." I said, "Yes son." He said, "There is something I need to tell you." I said, "Go ahead." he said, "I l- love your daughter, I love her with all of my heart's content. we both love each other, I don't know you know it or not, but's it's the truth, I came here to ask for your daughter's hand." There, I said it now I was waiting for his response, Bonnie was sitting with her parents I was alone, Her parent's looked towards Bonnie and then towards each other and then nodded, I was really confused, then her father looked at me with an angry expression, my heart beat raised, I was nervous … soon he came near me, grabbed me by my shoulder and raised my stance, my heart beat was now way faster, I think 170 to be precise, then they all burst into laughter including Bonnie, what the heck is happening. "Dad you scared him for good, I have never seen him like this before," she said and laughed, she looks cute while laughing, I was confused really confused, "Sorry son, I was just messing with you, and yes that's a yes, I like you, her mother likes you, you're perfect for our daughter, but one thing, where are your parents." He asked.

I controlled myself, it always rips my heart when I reminded about my parents, I sat in the chair and explained them everything, "I'm sorry son, you've been through a lot, lot than anyone should. But it made you a perfect and responsible man, and that's what I want for my daughter." He said, at last the burden was off of my shoulders, then we continued talking and decided when the wedding is gonna be, the wedding was next week. We did all the shopping and preparations. I send invitations to all of my dear friends.

**The Wedding day.**

Al last my wait is over, but I was nervous again. Jake and Marshal helped me to control my nervousness, … and at last the time came, the wedding begun, I saw Bonnibel, she looked so perfect, so delicate like a rose petal, so perfect and simply gorgeous, I don't have any words to describe the beauty in front of me, we were standing in front of one another, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, the wedding started.

"Do you Finn Mertins take Bonnibel Davis as your wife?" he asked, I was lost for a sec, I remember the wedding of Jake and my life that's gonna be with her, I felt happy and contended.

"Yes, I do." I said

"And do you Bonnibel Davis take Finn Mertins as your husband." He asked

"Yes, I do." She said, I can see tears of happiness in her eyes, but she didn't let it shed.

"Okay anyone, who is against this marriage may speak," he asked.

"I'm against it, Finn is my boyfriend, that witch stole him from me." I heard a familiar voice, "Tell them Brad, that Finn is my boyfriend. And I'm gonna lumpin marry me." It was L.S.P, "But I'm your boyfriend, I'm gonna marry you, not him." Brad said, "You silly you both are gonna marry me, I love you both, I lumpin love you, and you both are be gonna be my lumpin husbands." She shouted, making everyone laugh including Brad, she is such a drama, "L.S.P you can only marry one man, you know, one man." Jake said. Making everyone laugh again. "Urghh! Okay Brad, but promise me you're gonna make yourself a hottie like Finn." She said, "I promise." He said.

"Okay then you're pronounced as husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." He said, and we both closed the distance and kissed each other… after that we danced.

My life is awesome, I've everything one can desire, I've the most beautiful girl anyone can have, I will do anything to keep her safe.

After the wedding was over, Me and Bonnie went to our home, her new home.

"So Bonnie, do you like it, it's the same old home of mine, but I thought it's near your parent's, Jake's and Marshal and Marcy's house, so we are gonna be close with are our buds and your parent's." "I love it Finn." she said in excitement … I then kept a hand on her eyes to block her vision and guided her to somewhere, then I told her to open her eyes, she shrieked in excitement, it was a lab, a very huge basement lab, I t had every machinery she desired, "So do you love it." I asked, "Heck yeah, I freakin love it, thanks Finn." She said, "Anything for you m'lady." I said.

**The Special Night**

Oh man this is the most difficult part, intimacy, I've only seen her in swim suit, nothing farther than that, I was nervous, well I can't ask about these things.

We both climbed up to bed, as we didn't had any experience, so I just did what my heart said, I kissed her, my tongue entered her mouth, she returned the favor, after kissing for sometime, I started kiss her neck, I gave her a trial of kisses on neck, she let out small and cute moans, then slowly went downwards, we slowly undressed each other, then we both continued …. xxxxxx…. Wait, why I'm telling this to you guys. Haha!

We both were tired and fell asleep, her head was on my chest and my arms wrapped around her like she was the most precious thing to me, and indeed she is.

It was morning, I found her slumbering in my arms, sleeping beauty, absolutely gorgeous and beautiful… I really am lucky to have her. Last night was the most amazing night we both had. I was still looking at her, what can I do, I can't really help myself to not look at her.

The good thing is that we both love science, we both are science nerds and I can spend all of my time with her, cuz I make money at home, my life is perfect, I've the best fried one can ever desire and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

_**Author's note** _ _(_ _**Sorry guys … I couldn't get Lemongrab's approval for lemons, so no Lemons for you guys. if you don't believe me then listen, Lemongrab on phone, Loudspeaker on: "Lemons! UNACCEPTABLEE!" ….. See what I told you guys.** _ _)_

**A year Later**

Me and Bonnie were in the lab, doing our science stuff, suddenly she fell on the ground, she was unconscious. I rushed to my 918 and took her to hospital as fast as I could. The doctor gave me permission to see her and I went in, my heart was beating fast, I as worried, "How is my lovely wife feeling." I asked "Better she said." I can see she was exhausted. She stood up and stared into my deep blue eyes. "I'm pregnant Finn." She said with a smile plastered on her face. I couldn't find any reaction, I was surprised, I felt a sudden burst of happiness, I just stood there and stared at her, lost in my own thoughts, she became worried, then when I was back to my senses I hugged her tight and spin her around while hugging, "I'm so happy Bonnie, thanks for all the happiness you brought in my life." I said. She giggled, "So what shall we name the baby." She asked, looking at me with her beautiful magenta eyes.

"Well I think if it's a boy then I will go for Michael and I don't know for girl." I said, "Wow, it's a very good name, I like it." She said, "Well Afril, if it's a girl.", "Wow it's such I nice name, well it's way better than what I thought." I said. "Okay when are you due?" I asked, "I think in about 6 months or so." She said, "Okay let's get you home." I said, we drove to our home, I made her something to eat.

**After 7 Months**

Again. she felt very sick I rushed to the hospital in my 918 Spyder, I know she is due, that's why she gets sick often, I was worried about her and my baby, I just hoped everything will be alright … after some long wait the doctor came towards me with a smile plastered over her face …. "Congratulation, you are a father." She said, I couldn't control myself, I walked in and up to her, I saw her, and with her our baby was lying, she looked at me with a smile, It was a boy, wow I have a son, he had a little hair, barely visible, they were pink in color and he had blue eyes like mine.

"He is so beautiful Bonnie, just like you." I said and kissed him on his forehead, and then I laid him on the bad on her side again and kissed her, "Bonnie, I'm sorry, I can't see you go through all this." I said while I was caressing her cheek. She giggled a bit and then said "Finn, you silly, when a girl is married, she has to go through all this, and this is not a big deal, so stop feeling sorry for me." She said making both of us laugh, but her voice was very weak, she was exhausted, she soon drifted into sleep while I went to get some cloths and other stuff for the baby and her.

**Author's Note**

**So that's the end for now, idk I might continue this story further. I hope you guys liked it, it was my first Fanfic, I'm sorry for the weak grammar, I'm really not good at writing but I freakin love Adventure Time, and love to write some fanfics.**


End file.
